Little Blue Riding Hood
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Jack Frost, also known as Blue Riding Hood, is the most sought after bearer in the village. His life was given to his to-be-fiancé, Jamie, when a fearsome creature attacks the village. Everyone is in danger, except for Jack who the creature seems to be infatuated with him. When everyone turns against him, he finds a ally in E. Aster Bunnymund, a mysterious woodsmen FullSuminside
1. Prolouge

Title: Little Blue Ridding Hood

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Pairing: (Uke/Seme) Jack Frost/Bunnymund, Jack/Jamie, Onesided!Jack Frost/Pitch

Summary: A classic tale revised. Jack Frost, also known as Blue Ridding Hood, is the most sought after bearer in the village. His life was given to his to-be-fiancé, Jamie, when a fearsome creature attacks the village. Everyone is in danger, except for Jack who the creature seems to be infatuated with him. When the villagers summons the great Pitch for assistance, everything starts to fall apart around Jack. No one is on his side. No one, but the handsome woodsman, E. Aster Bunnymund.

Warning(s): Kissing, language, violence possible smut and m-preg.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks does. If I did, Easter Frost would've been established in the movie. ^.^

* * *

Prologue

**_As the pristine white snow becomes crimson red, I gaze up at the sky and think of you._**

How had everything gone so wrong? I had everything planned out, every little detailed analyzed and investigated and thought of twenty ways to avoid or destroy it. But it all was for not.

As my vision blurs and my limbs become as heavy as lead, I think back about how this all accrued. I cough up blood as I envision your face and I as my eyelids unwillingly shut themselves, I think one question to myself.

_Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

_**A/N: I am so happy that anyone even did the poll. ^.^ I was shocked to see that 27 of you voted and the majority was for this. Thank you all! This the prologue and its short. I have chapter one already done, so if you want it, I would like at least five reviews. So please review and stay tuned. ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Early Morning Visit

Fall was beginning to wither and die. The harvest had been plentiful and there were still some late season vegetables to be picked before the first winter frost sets in. The villagers would ensure that they finish their harvest, not wanting to waste any food that would be useful during the harsh winter season. But it was not yet time to pick and harvest it, for the night still clung the world like a reluctant child as the sun began to make its journey up to the sky. And as the sky began to turn pink and orange; one lone figure emerged from the safety of their home.

The figure was a young man in his mid to late teens, slightly tall with hair and skin as pale as snow and eyes a bright blue. The boy hastily put on a well worn, pale grey cloak covering his shoulders, before heading towards the woods that lay no less than a foot away from his ho

He walked with purpose and confidence, having known these woods since he was a little boy. Normally, he wouldn't be out this late-or early if you look at it-, but his night had been a restless one. And since there wasn't a full moon in the early twilight morning, the young male had no need to worry or hasten his pace as leisurely walked deeper into the dark forest. As he walked he took the time to relax and enjoy the peace and the sounds of nature awakening.

Last night had been a bit uncomfortable. His father, a once respectful trader, had been out drinking again. He had come home sometime around midnight, and the youth had stayed up for most of the night making sure his father was alright. There had been yelling and screaming, mostly on his fathers part with the occasional threat. But the man was soon out like a light and he would be the good father once again.

_'At least until he opens up a bottle,'_ the young man sighed, banishing his dark thoughts as the trees suddenly parted and a hut appeared.

It had been built as a look out hut, but had been abandoned and was later made into a home. As he came closer, he could see someone outside the hut, walking around and gathering pieces of wood. The person was enveloped in a multicolored cloak, with feathers lining the bottom fringe. The young man smiled as he quickly crossed the distance between them.

"Do you need any help with that?" He asked, snickering slightly as the cloaked figured jumped in surprise. The hood fell back, revealing multicolored hair slicked back with animal fat. Two bright purple eyes shun as blue orbs greeted them.

"Jack!" A feminine voiced squealed as two arms wrapped themselves around the young man. Jack laughed as the two hugged each other.

When they separated, he took the bundle of wood from her tiny arms. "I'm so sorry I haven't been to see you, Aunt Tooth. Its just I been so busy."

Toothiana waved her tiny hand in the air. "Nonsense, Jack. I'm just glad you're here," she smiled as she led the other to the inside of the hut, "But you shouldn't have come so early in the morning. Did your father get drunk again?"

The hut was small, but was the right size for Toothiana and her small collection of exotic birds. They whistled, chirped and tweeted as the two came in and set the wood by the fireplace. Babytooth, a tiny little hummingbird, flew up to Jack and perch itself on his shoulder. Jack ran his finger on its head as he made himself comfortable in one of three chairs.

"You already know the answer to that." Jack sighed as he continued to pet Babytooth. "He had gone off drinking early afternoon yesterday. Didn't come home until midnight."

"Did he…?" Tooth placed her hands on his cheeks as she looked at his face. Jack gently pried her hands off him. "He didn't try to-"

"Oh goodness no. He would never do **_that_** to me. And he hasn't beaten me either. He just…says things. Hurtful things." Jack bit his lip.

Toothiana frowned as she watched her nephew tenderly hold Babytooth. Since her sister's death, she had made it her responsibility to watch over Jack. But she felt like she had failed her sister, letting Jack continue to live with an alcoholic. Isaac Frost might not physically abuse his son, but he still hurt him in ways that she couldn't even imagine or describe.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Toothiana smiled as she removed herself from her plush chair. She made her way to her bedroom, which was only separated from the living room by a flimsy curtain, emerging a moment later with a medium sized white box in her hands. Jack blinked in surprised as she held the box out for him.

"I made you something." She said, smiling as the young man took the box from her and opened it.

Jack gasped as his fingers grazed cool, smooth fabric. He fisted his hands around the material, lifting it up in the early morning light. "Aunt Tooth…" he breathed as he held up the present.

"Do you like it?" She chirped as she helped Jack lift the cloak from the box. "I made it myself, from satin. Its even in your favorite color and has white and blue-purple snowflake embroidery." She gushed as she gestured for Jack to stand up. "I wanted to give it to you for Christmas. But since your old cloak is falling apart and winter is fast approaching, I thought you could have it early."

She helped her nephew into the new cloak, admiring how it looked on him and told him so. Jack was in awe as he gazed at his reflection. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The powder blue cloak complimented his ice blue eyes and pale hair. The arms, hoods rim and bottom fringe had intricate snowflake designs, the white and dark bluish-purple coloring weaving and entwining perfectly in harmony.

As Jack looked at himself in the full-length vanity mirror, Toothiana folded his old cloak and placed it in the white box. She looked out her window to see that the day had finally begun, banishing the night for another day. Turning back to Jack, she smiled as she saw her nephew gently trace the embroider pattern on his left arm.

"Here," She handed Jack the box. "I know you want to keep it, since it was your mothers."

"You should keep it. She was your sister after all." Jack pushed the box away. "Besides, knowing that you have it, will make me happy. Thank you." Jack enveloped his aunt into another hug, squeezing her gently as tears began to blur his vision.

Toothiana snuggled into the embrace, her smile quivering. After a few moments, she pulled away, blinking back tears. "You…you should get going. I know you have a lot of chores that need to be done. And I don't want your father to come out here, yelling at me for making you miss them."

She led Jack to the door, giving him a basket full of bread and baked goods. 'Just a little something for you to eat' she said as she kissed his cheeks before sending him on his way. He pulled the cloak's hood over his head, making him appear like a blue spirit as he left the clearing and disappeared in the dense woods.

The walk back home was short, much to shot for Jack's liking. He had hopped that he could stay with Toothiana until sometime around noon, a little after his father would wake up and try to remember what he did the night before. But his aunt was right, he had errands to run before high noon and he needed to do them as soon as possible. How else would he eat while his father went for a drink? **_Again?_**

As the village was coming into sight, Jack saw a shape in his peripheral, before hearing a twig snap behind him. Turning around, he scanned the area, only to find nothing. He stood there for a few heartbeats, his eyes jumping from tree to tree, before he turned away and began to head back home. He heard movement behind him again when he was ten minutes away from the village, but he paid it no mind as he left the woods and began to cross the fields.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Engagement

The village was alive and bustling when the white haired teen made his way through the market place. Everyone greeted him, whether verbally or with a nod and smile as his fellow villagers went along with their lives. Jack stopped at the vegetable stand first, since it was the closet to the village entrance. He picked and haggled for a few items, getting a low deal because the stand owner's son was enamored with him.

Jack didn't like using others feelings for him, but his father had been bringing home less and less coin and he had to resort in haggle sand bargains at any and all opportunities. With that done, he good the son a charming smile before turning and heading for the meat stand. As he walked, he passed a group of teens around his age. A couple of the girls glared at him as the group of boys smiled and tried to gain his attention. He simply smiled and waved to both parties as he made his way to the butcher.

The girls only huffed and tried to get the boys attention back on them, though a few ignored them in favor of watching the pale youth walk away. Both parties reaction to his presence wasn't new to Jack. As a bearer, it wasn't unusual to have man vying for his attention. Ever since he came of age, he had been desired by many of the other young men in the village. The girls disliked him, thinking he thought he was so special because he was the only male bearer born in their generation.

Jack actually did think he was special, but he didn't flaunt it. In truth, he was a little bit embarrassed by his birth status. His father had boasted about being the only man in town to have a male bearer and how anyone that married his son would be seen as someone of great worth. That outburst had spread through the town like wildfire and whatever friends the young Frost had vanished. They thought that he thought he was above them, but it could've been less from the truth.

After getting the weekly groceries and munching on one of his aunt's sweet rolls, Jack walked over to the town center. He was going to see if Sandy, the local bookkeep, had any new fantasy books, when he came across a depressing sight.

By the large fountain that had a statue of their town founder, was a group of men. They were surrounding a large, brown pig that was snorting and pawing the ground with its hoof. It was tied to a metal pole that stood out from the hard cold ground. Jack stopped for a moment and looked at the animal with pitying eyes.

He knew the fate of this poor creature. It was full moon tonight and the beast needed to be appeased so it wouldn't kill any of the people. But still, the poor creature that was tied up looking pathetic. The men, feeling eyes on them, looked up to see the young male bearer staring in their direction. One, around his age, if not a year or so younger, with mousy brown hair and matching eyes, smiled and waved to him.

Jack smile meekly, giving a halfhearted wave as the other came running over to him.

"Hey, Jack." The boy greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning, Jamie. Helping with the sacrifice this month?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. It was a bit rare to have anyone in his age range to talk to him instead of trying to court him. He would accept any kind of friendly chatting, even if it was about the sacrifice preparation.

Jamie puffed his chest out and beat his fist against it in pride. "Of course! Its an honor that only few get to be apart of." The group behind him cheered. He leaned close to whisper to Jack. "Actually, I think it's horrible. We could use the pig to feed a whole family. Instead, it'll be used to feed a monster. Its barbaric."

"You're right," Jack nodded, agreeing with the other. "It is, but if we don't then we'll be on dinner plate and not the pig."

Jamie blinked. "Of course. We have to make sacrifices for survival, right?" He smiled lamely and Jack tried to return it but failed.

"Right." Jack yawned. He suddenly felt very tired. The events of last night had finally caught up to him. He decided to forgo the trip to Sandy's shop and go home. He had to put the groceries away anyway.

The white haired male was about to bid the other goodbye, when Jamie suddenly reached out and held his hand. Jack blinked, a little surprised by the others boldness. Jamie's cheeks were tinted pink as he stuttered slightly. This too surprised the pale teen, who suddenly felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, I-I was wondering i-if m-maybe we could…uh…possibly go out?" Jamie squeaked, lowering his eyes, his face becoming beet red.

And there went the idea that the other wasn't going to court him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Go out? You mean like a date?" Jamie nodded his head mutely and the blue-eyed teen sighed. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Jamie."

Brown eyes looked up at him as Jamie frowned. "Why would you think that, Jack?"

"Because, I only see you as a friend, Jamie." Although it was an automatic response, wasn't a complete lie.

The white haired teen remembered having grown up playing with the other. And they as grew older, it was Jamie who still stood by his side as others began to either court him or hate him for gaining all of the male attention. Jamie had done neither, instead continuing their friendship, even as they began to drift apart. Jack had thought that they could continue to be friends. But now, he could see that the other wanted something more than just friendship.

Jamie nodded his understanding, releasing Jacks hand. "Alright, Jack. I understand," he said, sadness and dejection coloring his voice, "Its just…I had thought that since we were engaged-"

"What!" The pale youth felt his face pale. He took a step away from the other, no longer feeling tired. "Engaged?!" Jack's eyes widened. "Since when were we **_engaged_**? I don't remember you even asking me **_out_** before this!"

His exclamations made the group of men turn their heads, the pig seemingly forgotten for the moment. Jack knew he should try to calm down, but for some reason he couldn't. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, the sound engulfing the silence around them. He brought a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound hard against it. Jamie frowned, reaching a hand out to assist the other, but stopped when the pale youth turned away from him. Brown eyes gazed at him sadly.

"You're father gave his consent last night. I thought he told you." Jamie whispered, eyes growing wide as he stepped closer to the male bearer. "Jack, I've always been kind of fond of you. You must have known…"

"No. No, I didn't know. How could've have?" Whether he was talking about his father consenting to an engagement-his engagement-or Jamie's confession, he didn't know.

He felt numb, his arms suddenly felt weak holding the basket and bags filled with food. His head felt dizzy and his vision spun. It was suddenly getting hard to breath. The world grew larger as Jack felt himself falling. Jamie called out to him, but it was faint and distant, like he was calling from a cave or empty field. Everything grew dark as Jack lost conscious.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait but as I mentioned before, I have no internet at home and I must venture out to get it. Its cold here, but I know its colder in other places so I won't complain. Here's chapter 3 and if I remember or feel like it, I'll post up chapter 4 before I go home. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Run Away

**_These were not the woods by the village. _**

_That had been Jack's first thought as he walked through the strange yet somehow familiar territory. The trees were not like the ones he was use too. Whereas the ones by his home looked alive even in winter, these looked dead. There were no leaves, the trunks were thing and skinny, and the bark had been stripped from the wood. But instead of being white, they were black as coal. _

_It was as if a fire had swept through the land and made everything black and dead. There was no sound, save for his own heavy breathing. As he began to walk deeper into the forest, Jack began to felt as if he were being watched. He looked to his side and what he saw made his heart stop cold. _

_Within the darkness, there were multiple tiny yellow orbs, which glittered and gleamed in the dark with an unnatural light. Eyes. Thousands of bright yellow eyes, watching him from the darkness, watching his every move unblinkingly. Stalking __**him**__. _

_A sudden fear arose in Jack. He went to take a step back, but froze mid step when the eyes shifter closer, slowly advancing. The fear became more prominent, as the eyes came ever closer and without thinking he ran forward. There was the sound of thunder, of feet-or, no hooves. They were __**hooves**__- pounding against the hard ground as the eyes pursued him._

_His chest began to ache as he raced through the woods, absently thinking how amazing it was that he hasn't tripped on a stump or ran into a tree. As he continued to run, his eyes caught movement to the side. Yellow blurs raced after him. He knew it was whatever those things are. They were running. Chasing _him_. __**Hunting **_**him.**

_The thought brought a sudden burst of energy to his legs. He propelled himself forward, not thinking about anything other than escaping his tormentors. As he ran, he saw a sudden figure appear in the middle of the path. They stood there, their back facing Jack._

_Jack heard the pounding of his heart as he ran towards the mysterious figure. He was soon standing in front of the figure, which was actually the silhouette of a man. He looked around and was surprised to see that there weren't any eyes watching them from the darkness. It was almost as like they had never existed._

_"You have to help me. I'm lost and something's chasing me Pleas-." He went to grab the mans arm, but stop suddenly feeling a sense of dread. He went to pull away, to continue running down the path, when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in a painfully strong grip._

_A voice, dark and foreboding, floated in the air, surrounding him in all directions. "Are you lost? Pretty little boys shouldn't be walking the woods alone," the hand tightened and Jack winced at the pain. "Never know when the big bad wolf will come to devour pretty little boys up."_

_Jack struggled against the others one-handed grip. He clawed at the offending hand, feeling sticky blood cover his fingers. The other didn't even budge as he attacked him. In fact, he seemed to relish in the insult. This only made Jack struggle harder against him._

_"Let go of me!" Jack screamed as he beat the older with his free hand._

_The man grabbed his other hand and pulled him close so the teen was pressed his chest. He looked up to see dull gold colored eyes glared down at him with a lustful glint in them. The pupils distorted and disappeared, leaving only two bright yellow orbs shimmering, as the man's mouth split open to reveal sharp teeth. Jack's breath hitched sharply._

_"Do not worry. The wolf won't get you. I will never let you go." The voice was deeper, more animalistic as the brought his face close to Jack's. "My…pretty…little…__**boy**__."_

_A slick tongue licked a hot trail down Jack's cheek, before the teen felt teeth sinking into his neck. Jack __**screamed**__._

Jack awoke with a start. Panting, he pressed an open palm against his chest. There was something wet against his cheek. After touching it with shaky fingers, he realized that they were tears. He had been crying in his sleep.

Groaning, he went to leave the bed, when something heavy and wet slid down his head. Jumping slightly, he looked down to see a wet cloth resting on his sheet-covered lap. Looking around, he realized he was in a bed-_his_ bed. He was home, in his room.

_'But…how?'_

Suddenly, his door opened, revealing a large man. He was wearing a red long sleeve with black pants and shiny black boots. His long white beard was neatly trim and on his arms was the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattooed on each one. Kind blue eyes wrinkled slightly as the man smiled upon seeing the teen awake on his bed.

"Jack, you're up! We were all very worried about you." The man said jovially, stomping over to the teens bedside. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Grandpa North? What happened?" Jack asked, sitting up completely as the old man placed a hand on his back to help him.

"You fainted," North explained as he helped the boy out of bed, "I had been passing by when I heard someone call out your name. That boy who you use to play with when you were kids-you know the mousy brown one-he was holding you and calling out your name. I thought he was trying something and made my way over to the two of you, only to see that you were passed out and he was as white a sheet. That was when I realized that he had no ill intent in mind and I began to worry when you didn't move. So, I scooped you up in my arms and brought you home."

The pale youth nodded his head, a dizzy spell suddenly overcoming him as he stood up. North was there; ready to catch him but Jack waved him off as he went over to where his new cloak was hanging on the back of his chair. He was happy to see that it was not wet or had any unseemly stains from his fall. Carefully putting it back, he turned to see his grandfather looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Uh, Aunt Tooth made it for me. It didn't come from Jamie or anything." He explained, but North just shook his head.

"I know my daughter made you a new cloak, Jack. That was not what I was going to ask you."

"Oh," Jack muttered, looking down and flicking imagery dust off the cloak. "What were you going to ask then?"

"Why did you not tell me about your engagement? " He asked and Jack' froze.

He looked at the man with wide eyes. "H-how did you-?" His own grandfather wasn't in on his father's plans as well, was he?

"Jamie told me, after I almost throttled him for trying something with you. Now, I am not saying I disapprove," North stated quickly, feeling that offended his grandson's choice. "I find Jamie to be a very fine young man. Very amiable and respectful. But I had thought that you would have told me you were going to marry him." North faces fell as he gazed at Jack sadly.

He had thought he grandson would've told him the good new, instead of having to hear it from his intended. It had hurt him a bit; he could admit that, he was a big boy. It was like his grandson couldn't trust him with something so important. North knew that teens would not find their elders to be confidants and will not tell them anything, but Jack had not done that to him. Until now, that was.

Jack sighed, running his hand through his white hair. "Grandpa, its not what you think," the sadness in those blue orbs made him feel sick. "I…I never gave my consent to the engagement." He confessed, looking away from the aged man. "Dad…He did. I just learned about it myself today."

"Your father?" North's eyebrows scrunched as his forehead wrinkled. "He gave his consent? Without **_you_**?"

Jack nodded numbly, feeling a distant pounding in the back of his head. He put a hand on his head, feeling another dizzying spell coming on. In the background, he heard his grandfather curse in his native tongue. He didn't know what he was saying-his father never allowed his mother or himself to speak it in his home-but it sounded very unpleasant.

"That snake! I knew he was no good. I _knew_!" North spitted as he continued to curse. "But your mother loved him-What was I to do? No. He has gone to far! Giving his own son away like some object to batter with! Now he has crossed the line!"

The old man suddenly shot out a hand, wrapping it around Jack's thin wrist. He pulled him out his room and stomped down the stairs with the bewildered youth unwillingly following after him. They didn't stop until they were in the living room, where two voices were overlapping each other in a heated argument. Jack could see his aunt's bright, rainbow colored cloak draped over one of the plush chairs.

"You had no right to do that! Especially without Jack's permission. He should decide whoever he wants to be with, not **_you_**!" He heard his aunt's soft but firm voice scold.

"I am his father, aren't I?" Came a deeper, slightly scratchy voice. Jack froze when he heard his father talk down to Toothiana. "Is he not my flesh and blood? He lives in my home and he will do what I say. And you have no say in the matter, Bird Women."

Jack could see his grandfather's shoulders physically bristle in rage. He screamed, making the two other adults turn their attention away to each other and faced him.

"How dare you talk to my daughter in that fashion!" He yelled, pointing a chubby finger at the only other adult male in the room.

The man, tall though not as tall as North, with a face and stomach of a regular drunk, looked at the older man with wide, shocked eyes. His hair was cute to his ears, dark chocolate brown powdered with white; too much for a man in his late thirties. He also had hazel eyes and a crooked nose. Despite the fear in his eyes, there was a glint of defiance and an air of self-importance.

Isaac Frederick Frost, Jack's father, masked his shock with a look of indifference. "If your daughter acted like a women should, then there would be no need for me to talk to her like that, _Mr. _North." Isaac said in a clip and condescending tone. "And I will tell you exactly what I told her: Jack is my son. He is **_my_** responsibility. Everything he does or will do, will be because I wish it. If I want him to marry Jamie, then he will do it and he will be **_grateful _**to do so."

"How can you be so unkind? Jack is your only son!" Tooth cried out, horrorstruck. She stood up and fluttered over to him. "He is the only thing left of my sister! I will not just stand by and let you do this. We are a family and this should be a family decision!"

"That's right! You should have come to us!" North bellowed.

"I did not have to come to you, old man! I had every right to give Jack away and I don't need **_you_** or your hermit daughter to decide it for me!" Isaac yelled, his mask of indifference gone as he screamed.

As they continued to argue, Jack removed his wrist from his grandfather's grip. The pounding in his head returned with vengeance. It only grew as the argument continued. He placed his hands over his head, trying to drown out the screaming voices.

It wasn't difficult to sneak out the room. They were so absorbed with their yelling, that it was no real feat. Once he reached his room, Jack grabbed his blue cloak and something else; the basket his aunt gave them. It still had a few sweet rolls left (not dirty or grimy; a blessing in it of itself), and he added a small bag of coins to it as well as two days worth of clothes to the bundle. He also grabbed his most treasured possessions: his mother gold and silver interacted emerald ring and a white gold necklace with an ice sapphire pendant in the shape of a snowflake.

Jack pulled the cloak on, tying the silver strings together and covering his head with the hood. He placed the necklace on his neck and hid the ring in a secret pocket in the cloak he had found while patting it down. The arguing was still going on when he snuck down the stairs. He opened and closed the door with barely a sound; years of sneaking out in the mornings perfected. Without another glance, Jack turned away from the house he grew up in and walked out into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews = Love & Updates. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas or Han. had a good day yesterday! Mine was so so. Not taht I'm complaing but I did have a good day. It was just rainy and cold and today is rainy and cold. T.T**

**So anyway, I had over 180 in my email when I checked. All loyal reviews/readers and new followers. I will one day post all of their names on here as a way to thank you all, but I can't right now. Also, I have a cute fluffy Bunny Frost one-shot up as a way of saying happy holidays. Enjoy chapter four! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter Four: Night Encounters

The moon was slowly crawling up its way to the sky, rays of moonlight scarcely penetrating the dense woods. Jack walked down the path, fear beginning to creep up his spine. His eyes watched as the moon, pale and full, made its way up the sky. He was beginning to think that he was crazy to leave his home now.

It was a full moon night. The monster that terrorized their village since it was first established, would be out and looking for its sacrifice. Its next meal.

_'It could be stalking the woods right now," _Jack gulped at the thought. Near by, a twig snapped and Jack jumped, his scream caught in his throat. He looked to where the noise came from, only to slump his shoulders in relief to see a deer look back at him before leaping away in another direction. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"I'm just being paranoid. There's nothing here to be afraid of." Jack muttered under his breath.

Once reassured, Jack continued walking down the worn path. He had wanted to leave the village for a while now. The village didn't know what his home life was, except for his aunt and grandfather. Everyone thought he was proud and thought he was better than them, just like his father. The boys just saw a way to release some stress-even though they never gained his attention-and the girls gave him nasty looks and said nasty things. He wanted to just escape, to get away and leave everything behind.

But then he would think about his father. The man was too proud to admit that his trading was becoming less and less profitable. He would leave to go to other towns and try to sell his exotic roots and spices. The prices were too high for their village and other towns would haggle for lower prices, steal them, or scuff and refuse them.

He would return home with less and less money and drunker than he left. What if he didn't come home at all? What if he fell in the street in his drunken stupor? Jack had been scared for his father's wellbeing and stayed in the village. But now, after all this with Jamie and the engagement, he just couldn't take it anymore. He was tired and the time had come for him to leave. Jack didn't want to, he really didn't want to leave his grandfather or his aunt behind. But as long as he stayed in that village, he would only be seen as a bearer, Isaac Frost's son. And that was something he refused to be anymore.

An owl hooted in the distance as the pale youth continued to walk deeper in to the forest. He saw his aunt's hut in the distance and turned west, away from it. He couldn't stay there; it was too obvious of a hiding place. The next town was a two days trip from the woods. If he could just survive in the wilderness, he could make it to the town and get his bearings before moving on and begin his new life.

There was a rustle behind him, followed by a twig snapping. Jack froze; back rigid, ears on high alert. More rustling from behind, then a low, ragged sound. Like…panting?

Twisting his neck, he saw movement in the darkness. His breath hitched when two-wait not two, but **_six_**-yellow orbs glittered and twinkle as they stared back at him from the distance. He stood shock still, as the six eyes unyieldingly watched him in the darkness.

_'Wolves?'_ Jack thought franticly. _'No, can't be. Wolves aren't that big.'_

The pale youth took a step backward, away from the mysterious eyes. The eyes crept closer, accompanied by a low, deep growl. Jack didn't even wait to see if whatever it was. He turned and ran, heart pounding when he heard a loud and enraged roar.

It was almost like his dream, except there were more trees in the way. The moon had disappeared, covered by thick and overlapping branches. He was feeling in the dark, tripping once or twice. Jack ran through the woods, branches catching in his cloak and scratching his arms and face.

And it was no wonder. In his mad dash, he had left the path, running deep into the woods with no sense of direction. If he were in his right mind, Jack would have realized this. But with the sounds of heavy panting and footfalls behind him, he couldn't think about such minuet details.

The forest seemed to go on forever. Jack began to wonder if he would become of him, when the forest suddenly retreated. Losing his footing, Jack stumbled, falling and landing on his side. He panted, his breath visible in the cold night. Looking around, he saw the he fell from a cliff and landing by the edge of a meadow. The tall grass was bent slightly, with the moon making it appear white instead of its usual pale gold.

Spotting his toppled basket not to far from his position, Jack moved to get up, only to cry out and collapse. Jack let out a shuddering breath, before lifting his upper body from the ground. He tentatively ran his hand over his legs, before recoiling and hissing at the pain when his hand touched his ankle.

_'Great. I'm in a meadow that I don't know, injured and unable to move.'_ Jack glared darkly at his leg. _'Is there anything else that could go wrong?'_

There was a thundering sound, before a large shadow flew over his head. Jack watched, blue eyes wide as the large shadow landed in front of him. It morphed and formed into a large beast. At first, Jack thought it was a large buck or horse, but then it opened its eyes, all six of them. It shook its head back and forth, pawing the ground with its hoof.

Jack tried to scramble away, but the pain shooting up his leg prevented him from doing so. It stalked closer to him, like a wolf walking up to an injured fawn: slowly with the confidence that its prey would not escape. A whimper escaped the pale teens throat, with its mouth opened and sharp glittering fangs peeked from a dark orifice.

He closed his eyes, prepared to die, when he felt a flat, slick object lick his cheek. It moved, trailing against his cold lips. Jack shivered, disgusted as he tried to move away from the offending tongue. But the creature was persistent, forcing its tongue into Jack's mouth and down his throat.

The boy gagged, trying desperately to evade the creature's advances. It felt strange and wrong at the same time. This thing shouldn't even be able to do this short of thing. In the back of his mind, Jack realized that this was his first kiss. He shuddered in revulsion at the thought.

Just as Jack thought he was about to pass out, the creature moved away and Jack chocked as his lungs greedily sucked in air. He coughed and sputtered saliva as he tried to regain his breathing. The creature had other plans. Moving its large head to the hood of the youth's cloak, it grabbed it with its mouth and began to tug it.

After regaining his bearings, Jack beat against its thick neck, trying to pry it off him. It barely budged as it removed Jack's hood and nuzzled his snow-white hair.

"Get off!" Jack screamed, hitting his fist against the thick neck.

The creature shook its head, like it was shaking away a fly. It backed away, only to sudden charge forward, ramming Jack's stomach with its head. Jack gasped, back pressed against the ground as the creature positioned itself over him. It lowered its upper body, its rear up in the air as it bared its fangs. Jack froze looking into the creature's eyes as it slowly brought its teeth to the pale exposed throat. He shivered as they delicately grazed his neck.

**"Mine."** Purred a masculine voice.

Jack blinked. Where did that voice come from? There was a slight pressure and he gasped when the points of the teeth were prinking the skin.

**"All ****_mine_****." **The voice chuckled darkly, the sound making the youth's hair stand on end.

The pressure around his neck suddenly vanished. A loud piercing wail echoed out in the night. The creature moved away, wails replacing rage filled roars. There was a scream out of Jack's line of sight and the creature ran to where it was. Jack wanted to turn onto his side and see what was happening, but exhaustion finally caught up with him and his vision darkened.

The last thing he saw, before the darkness claimed him, was a figure standing over him.

* * *

**A/N: Reading and Reviewing makes me happy. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off, thank you all for reading, reviewing and putting this story in your fav/alerts. It warms my heart to see that this story is being loved. ^.^ And it also helps keep me warm at night cause its so cold at home. All your comments about "Bunnymund saved Jack!" had me both shocked and amused. Only one, Warriornun, asked me who saved Jack. I thought that was cute, like baby AJ wanting more fwitter. Its on YT if no one knows what I'm talking about.**

**Now, I have some slightly depressing news, LBRH won't be updated in a while. Monday is New Years Eve and the first week of the year, is my last week on break and I have to get everything I need for winter quarter at my college. So, until I can get all my other projects completed and find sometime that won't be hogged by classes and homework, LBRH will not be updated here. I will continue to write chapters, but other than that, there won't be any updates. This will be the last update until further notice. Sorry. D:**

**But, before the chapter starts, I would like to throw somethings your way. I'll soon need some OC's for soldiers and a few villagers. And I would like a nice story cover for LBRH. If anyone has an OC that they would like to have appear in a cameo for LBRH, the application is at the end of this chapter. Anyone who wants to a story cover for LBRH, please PM me.**

**Now that that's out of the way, one with the story! **

* * *

Chapter Five: Into the Woods for Us

"What do mean he's missing?" Jamie asked, brow furrowing.

It was morning and the village was abuzz with activity. The people were all gathered around the town square, eyes wide with disbelief as their eyes gazed upon the sacrificial pig. It had not been torn apart, on the contrary it was intact and alive. It squealed and snorted as the kids poked and hit it with rocks and sticks.

The adults were in uproar, gossiping theories and counting heads as they tried to piece together why the monster didn't devour its given prey. The ripple in their daily routine interested some of teens, but a few already got over it. But they were not the teens concerned as Jamie and his father gazed at Isaac Frost in confusion. Well, Jamie was confused, his father looked very angry. They were at the outskirts of the large group, conversing to each other in harsh whispers.

"Just as I said. My son appears to have vanished in the middle of the night." Isaac snarled, teeth chattering as a cold wind whipped through.

Jamie's father's face turned red from the combination of the weather and his anger. "And what is your course of action? You owe me Frost and I will not be played a fool." Mr. Bennett growled, narrowing his eyes. He stepped forward and the other backed away in fear. "If your son is not here, then I want my money."

"He will come back. He won't survive on his own for long. I just need time." Isaac said, his face paling when the man's fist twitched. "I-I'm sure I can find him. I just need _time_, is all."

"Well, you better. Or else I'll come looking for **_you_**." With one last shake of his fist, Mr. Bennett turned and walked away.

Isaac glared at the retreating mans back, before casting a glance at the teen who cowered under his stare. "I need you to help me look for him. He could be anywhere in those woods and his aunt refuses to assist me."

He had barged over to her hut early this morning, sober for the first time in a long while. She had refused to open the door, telling him that it was his fault that Jack left and she wouldn't help him in his search. He had left a nasty hole in her door before he stomped back to the village.

Jamie's face paled and he began to shake slightly.

"But…Its still moon time-" Jamie whimpered, stopping my sentence as the man's eyes darkened slightly. "And w-wh-hat if…if we b-bump into the-the beast?"

"The beast be damned! You wanted my son's hand. He is your responsibility. Besides," Isaac gave the young man a snide smile. "There are other, more **_grateful_** young men in a village three days from here. I'm sure they would just **_love_** to have my son as their bride. All I have to do is just send word that he's missing and-"

"Don't!" Jamie yelled, blushing when a few people turned to look at him strangely. "I mean, please don't, Mr. Frost. I'll do anything for Jack. And we probably won't even be out that long to even think about avoiding the beast. Right?"

Isaac smiled. "Right, then. I knew you were something special, boy," He patted Jamie's shoulder. "Now lets go."

It was bright where he was. Much too bright.

"Hey. Hey kid."

Jack groaned, keeping his eyes closed shut to avoid the bright light. He was in so much **_pain_**. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable, but not so much as the pain in his leg. He tried to turn over, but let out a silent scream as pain spasms up his spine and his body tensed up in reaction.

"Easy now, you bloody wanker." A voice said above him.

He felt two large hands gentle grasped his shoulders, gradually pushing him back down onto a soft surface. A bed, maybe. The hands removed themselves from his shoulders and Jack slit one eye open. The bright sunlight made his head pound, but it soon passed as a large figure blocked out the light.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. For a minute there, I thought I had lost ya, mate." The voice sighed next to him.

Jack turned his head slightly, finding light green eyes staring down at him. Those eyes were attached to a sharp angular face, masculine with slate grey bangs hiding them slightly from view. Jack felt his heart skip a beat and his breath shorten as those spring green eyes continued to stare into his eyes. His eyes took in the high cheekbones; the strong jaw and the thin yet slightly full lips.

"Hey mate. Can you hear me?" The lips asked, the voice deep with an accent he had never heard before.

Jack suddenly found talking to be impossible. He simply nodded, not letting his gaze avert from the other. Those lips pulled into a frown.

"Are you okay?" Another nod. "Can you speak?" Jack nodded his head 'yes'. "Well then, say something you dunky."

"Who are you?" Jack said in a breathless whisper. The other blinked, before chuckling.

"You don't remember anything from last night? Figured as much," he got up from his kneeling position by the bed. Jack's eyes widened slightly at the size of the man.

_'My Lord, he's a giant!'_ He thought as he watched the man's back as the other moved about in the strange room.

While he was doing who knew what, Jack took the time to look around the room. There were animal skins on some of the walls, with antlers mounted above a stone-carved fireplace. The walls and floor were made of wood, with a painting here or there that didn't have an animal. By the fireplace, there were two big plushy chairs and one three legged wooden stool next to the fireplace, where there was a pot cooking food.

He slowly got into a sitting position, being mindful of his leg. The floor creaked and the white haired youth turned he head to see the strange man coming back towards the bed. He looked down, suddenly bashful. When he looked down, he saw that he didn't have a shirt on. Gasping, he brought his arms over his chest, trying to cover it. Laughter floated to his ears and he turned to see the man laughing. At **_him_**.

"What's so funny? And where are my clothes?" Jack demanded, blushing as the man only continued to laugh at his discomfort.

"Relax, mate. I didn't do anything to ya while you were out," the man sighed as he wiped a tear away. "Your still covered from the waist down. I ain't some creeper, I assure ya. And to answer your previous question, my name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Bunny to my friends, if I had any."

As he talked, Bunnymund had went over to the pot and scooped out some food into a bowl. He returned to Jack's side, a spoon in one hand and the steaming bowl in the other. He handed them to Jack.

"Here. You must be hungry." He said.

He then went to the end of the bed and threw the cover out of the way. Jack went to stop him, but he merely waved him off.

"Only going to see how your ankle is. I won't do anything else, mate." Bunnymund promised, before gently touching the ankle in question.

Jack winced, a strangled noise escaped from the back of his throat as the other gently applied pressure to it. As soon as he made that sound, the hands immediately stopped. Peeking from behind closed eyes, he saw that Bunnymund was still holding his ankle, but loosely as he stared at him with what looked like worry. The thought that the man was worried about him had started a fluttering in his stomach.

"Just as I thought," Bunnymund said, bunching the cover up so he could prop the ankle. "It's still swollen and I doubt you'll be able to make it to the village by yourself. Gonna have to find something to properly prop it." He muttered under his breath.

The youth watched as he got up and moved around the room. As he mulled over what Bunnymund had said, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "We're not at the village? Are we still in the woods?"

The other chuckled, a deep-and to Jack-soothing sound. "Woods, yes. Village? No. We are far from any village in any direction, mate," Bunnymund opened a cabinet, exclaiming softly. "Here we are!" He pulled out another blanket and returned to the bedridden teen. "You must have run pretty far, if you're in my neck of the woods."

"But, where am I?" Jack blushed lightly as Bunnymund held his leg in one hand as he placed the blanket on the bed in the other.

"You're in my home, obviously. It's not much, but it keeps the cold and rain out." He waved his hand as if to make a grand gesture to his home. "You are welcomed to stay for as long as you need to. I gotta warn ya though, this ain't a palace."

"I can see that." Jack's eyes swept around the home. "But it's nice; kinda cozy even. I promise to try not to be a bother while I'm here." He swore, yawning slightly.

Bunnymund took the now cool bowl of food out of his hands. He helped the other back onto his back, settling the covers over his body. He patted Jack's shoulder, recoiling when the other yelled and clutched it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My shoulder…it hurts." The youth whimpered.

Bunnymund nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. Ya did fall on it after all. At least…I think ya did." He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Just rest for now. I'll check it later."

But Jack didn't want to rest. He had more questions that he wanted answer. Like what that creature was, although he did have a good hunch what it was. And who this man was, beside the fact that he lived away far from any of the villages. Why was that?

Jack opened his mouth to ask that, but never got to ask as sleep finally claimed him once again.

The sun was beginning to make its descent, the edge of it celestial orb like body barely touching the tip of the far away snowy mountains. Shadows were growing longer with each second and some of the nocturnal animals were awakening from their slumber. It was starting to get dark.

Jamie felt the color leave his face at the knowledge. They had left the village around late morning, early noon. The search was a strenuous one, for the woods ran from the edge of their village, to the valley and stopped at the edge of the mountains themselves. In fact, the woods didn't begin at the edge of the village, it encircled it and stretched to a town that was a two-week journey from them.

"Maybe we should start to head back." He suggested to Isaac, who had cursed loudly after investigating a cave. If he had the will-which Jamie knew he does-Jack would already be two, three days ahead of them.

Isaac rounded on Jamie, making the teen shrink under his harsh glare. "**_You _**can head back if you want. **_I_** will keep searching until I find that no good brat." He turned around and headed west, towards the setting sun. "I know that brat didn't get **_that_**far away from the village last night. We will find him."

_'It doesn't look like it to me.'_ Jamie thought, though he dared not say it out loud.

The elder Frost did not seem to be the right mind. He kept muttering to himself, glaring at nothing and everything at once. To Jamie, it didn't look like he cared about his son's welfare. He heard him say what he would do to Jack once they found one time too many.

_'Is it my fault you left?'_ He looked up to the quickly darkening sky. At the thought, his shoulders drooped and his chest ached. _'Oh, Jack. If I had know you would do this…I would never had agreed to the marriage.'_

"JAMIE!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Jamie turned his head to the direction he heard his voice being called. Isaac Frost was standing there, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in agitation.

"Are you coming with me? Or are you really that worthless as to leave my son alone in these woods alone?"

Jamie frowned, not at all pleased with the others tone or harsh words. But he kept it to himself, trekking over to the older man. The sun had finally set, the moon slowly making its way up into the night sky. Jamie sighed.

No turning back now.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this will be the last update until I get some free time. Sorry, again. *bows deeply* I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**For OC Auditions:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Solider/Villager:**

**Appearance/Looks:**

**Anything Else You Want to Add: **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finished my first week of classes! Yesh! *dramatic pose* And I was writting fanfics for RotG the whole time we weren't doing anything important. Which kinda was a lot of the time. lol **

**I decided to celebrate by updating. I thank you all who have followed and faved and reviewed since Day One. Those who are new, I say hello and thank you *bows*. I also want to say, that the I OC Auditions are now closed. I will PM you if I want to change your OC from a villager to a guard. There are kinda alot of villagers. ^.^**

**Also, the rating is going up due to the nature of the dream Jack is having in this chapter. We're in the M rated section people. Smut is now closer than ever! lol XD Also, a special thank you to CheshyCatGrin or aka naruXhinacrazy here who made the new story cover for this story. Thanks crazy! XD**

Chapter Six: Night Terror

_He was in the woods again. Not __**his**__ woods, no. The __**other **__woods._

_The wind was stale and almost nonexistent, barely making his cloak ripple. Jack took a_ _look at his surroundings. Everything felt the same, but yet different. Indeed they were different than they were the last time._

_It wasn't pitch black, like before, but he couldn't say it was exactly day either. The sky was a dull gold color, like a field of wheat but duller, more darker. Thin, white clouds clustered together before parting and floating away._

_The sudden appearance of light did nothing for the trees. If anything they looked even sicklier than they did at night. Jack walked, his eyes taking in the dead trees and barren ground. Had the ground been like that in his other dream? He didn't remember._

_A noise echoed through the dead woods. The white haired male looked in the direction he thought it originated from, only to find nothing but his long shadow touching a large rock. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jack went to turn away, when he saw the black silhouette ripple and move. He sucked in air to prevent the scream that threatened to come out._

_It was _moving_. The _**shadow **_was _**moving**_!_

_Panic stricken, the youth backpedaled, tripping and falling on the hard earth barren ground. The shadow crept closer, slithering like a snake. It reached out, its black hand grabbing for his ankle. Jack went it to kick it, but the shadow suddenly split into two and the other entity grabbed onto his leg and pulled it, spreading them widely._

_Jack raised his hands, but two more ambushed him from behind and pinned them on wither side of his head. He thrashed against his captives, chest heaving from the actions. But the shadows held fast, their hold worse than steel in their bruising grip. Pain shot up from where the shadows were holding him. _

_Tears unwillingly came into frightened ice blue eyes. Jack blinked them back, but they proved to be traitors for they slide down his cheeks in fat drops. Something cold and slimy caressed his face and Jack jerked his head away. But the slimy thing only followed him, the length of its body following the teary trail on his face. _

_Another slithered down his face, black as night, slithering against his lips. Jack winced in disgust, pressing his lips together as it tried to enter them. But the thing was persistent, crawling and pressing against them. The first one soon joined it, both joining forces to breach his sealed lips._

_Jack pressed his lips tighter, refusing to let up. There was a sudden pressure on his thigh and Jack gasped as a third black entity squeezed his thigh in an almost bruising force. The two on his face leapt into action, slithering in his mouth. He screamed, gagging as the two pushed their way to his throat, before moving in and out. _

_He tried to push them out, but it seemed to only excite them, making them wiggle and squirm. The pressure on his thigh lessened slightly, as it slithered up to his groin region. Jack felt another join it and the ones in his mouth plunged deeper into his throat. He choked, spit and another strange substance dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes and a sudden bout of rage filled him. _

_Without thinking of the consequences, Jack waited until both entities pushed their way down his throat, before moving his jaw and clenching it. There was a jerk from inside his mouth, before they thrashed and bashed against the inside of his mouth. The two on his groin withered as if in pain, before applying a painful pressure there._

_Jack winced, but didn't relinquish his hold. He bit harder, feeling a sense of triumph as the two tried to slide out of his mouth. The youth opened his mouth happily, watching as they retreated from his mouth. The ones on his groin relented as well, retreating back to wherever they came from. He sighed, relief flowing through him. He was still spread eagle against his will, but at least he wasn't being violated._

_"__**That wasn't very nice.**__" A shadow-a non-living shadow- casted itself over his body._

_'That voice!' Jack tried to turn his head to where he heard it, but the two creatures' that were in his mouth returned, wrapping around his head and blocking his sight._

_"__**You are a very naughty boy. Hurting me like that,**__" The voice said from above him. "__**Hmm…Maybe I should punish you**__." It cooed._

_The shadow shifted and Jack feared that it would come to life like the others. But it only remained as that, a shadow. It was whoever-or whatever-was that moved. Jack felt nails, cold and sharp as a rock frozen in winter, gently trail down the length of his cheek and neck. They left a trail of goosed flesh in their wake, Jack shivering at the touch._

_"__**Such pale skin…would leave such lovely bruises. Don't you agree?**__" The voice purred, deep and heavy as the fingers curled around his neck. The tips of long fingernails dug into the soft skin there, making the youth wince. "__**I would just **_**love ****_to see you marked and bloody._**_"_

_"Yeah? Well…I hate to say this, but you won't." Jack spat, surprised that his words sounded more confident than he felt. Above him, the man let out a growl of displeasure and Jack smirked._

_"__**Oh, you think so? Well, I hate to disappoint you but **_**you will****_ soon _****know****_ what I will do to you. Do you know why? Because you are _****MINE****_, Jack."_**

_"How do you my name? Do I know you? What _**are**_ you!" Jack thrashed his head so he could get a look at the man, but the hand around his neck tightened and prevented him from doing so._

_"__**I know **_**everything****_ about you, Jack,_**_" the voice purred. "__**I make it my business to know everything that makes you, well, you. And as for your other questions.**__" As the voice continued to talk, it became deeper and the nails grew longer and sharper, the tips piercing Jacks neck. "__**You'll find out soon enough**__."_

_The nails plunged completely into his throat and Jack could only choke as the blood flooded into his windpipe. Somewhere in the dark, laughter, sinister and cruel, echoed through his brain._

Jack awoke to something shaking him. Without thinking, he attacked the unknown force, beating it with his fists. Something grabbed both his hands and pulled them up above his head. He thrashed around, sinking his teeth into something solid. His attacker?

"Oi! Oi, mate! Ow! OW! H-Stop that, you damn brat!" A heavily accented voice yelled from above.

Finally opening his eyes, Jack blinked up to find two green orbs gazing at him mixed with confusion, slight fear and mild irritation. As he continued to stare into those eyes, Jack soon felt himself calm down.

"B-bunny?" Jack winced at the sound of his scratchy voice. It sounded like he had been eating something sharp and it had cut the inside of his voice.

"What's wrong with ya mate? You were screaming and thrashing like someone was trying to kill ya." Bunnymund's eyebrows knitted as he placed a hand on his head.

Jack lunged forward, clutching onto the older mans shirt as he buried his face into his chest. Bunnymund froze, hesitant for a moment before he felt a sob vibrated through his chest. He wrapped his arms around the youth's lithe waist, shuffling on the bed to move him to his lap. He held Jack close to him, petting his sweaty locks as the other cried in his arms. His hand brushed his neck, feeling what felt like indents in the skin.

Frowning, Bunnymund titled his head slightly to see slightly red and fresh crescent moon shaped marks on the others pale neck. The frown only deepened. It almost looked like fingernails had dug into the skin. And if he looked closely, there were certain marks that had a bit of dried blood caked on them.

It had been two days since Jack disappeared.

North had come to Isaac many times since then. The man screamed at him, threating to do unsavory things to Frost if he did not find his grandson. There were still five more days of full moon left, which meant five more days of the monster stalking their village.

It had come to the village again last night, though it didn't devour the sacrifice left for it either. Upon morning, the only signs of it appearance were long, shallow scratches on several doors, including the Bennett's front door, as well as the mysterious disappearance of Hilary Tittle, a ditzy milk maid and Nicholas Frank, a young cow herder.

Many thought the two were lovebirds that had ran off together, but Tittle's friends proved that to be false, saying that the girl did not favor Nicholas. The statement was proven to be indeed true, when a few of the men found a trickle of blood leading towards the woods.

"I'm telling ya, it ain't natural. The beast is mad and it's telling us it is," Old Wither's said, chewing his tobacco as he gossiped with the men in the local tavern. He spat in the pot before continuing, "I reckon that's why it took that Frost child and the others. It's angry, with all of us. And I'll bet my good arm, that it won't stop until we're all dead."

"Then maybe we should kill it before it kills us." Mr. Kalmer said.

There was a round of agreements from everyone in the group. Isaac was in the group, as well as Mr. Bennett and Jamie. After a day and a half of fruitless searching, the two had returned to the village, both in a bad mood. Jamie felt horrible for not finding Jack, while Isaac was enraged that Jack would even be so stupid as to run away.

He needed the brat to come back. Isaac still owed Mr. Bennett a good deal of money and he had no way of repaying him. That's why he gave his consent of the union between Jamie and Jack. He had saw how the brunette had looked at his son, all starry eyed like some kind of devoted puppy. And Mr. Bennett would do anything for his children.

It would've been so perfect. Mr. Bennett had connections with high-class businessmen in the town of Sacadin, a nearly two-week travel from Clovirg, the small town three days from their village. Those connections could've been able to help him get his trading back on track. And it would finally get his son out of his life. But now all his plans of success and freedom had been ruined because his brat had run off.

"Then lets." He stood up from his chair. All the man turned to gaze at him with wide eyes. "That thing took my son and the others too. It might've lured them out, made them think it was safe. The beast must be stopped before it takes another soul!"

Silence followed his bold speech, before someone murmured in agreement. Followed by another, then another. Soon, all the men were shouting, raising their voices in what could easily be called a battle cry. They marched out the tavern, going to their homes to gather weapons and older sons if they had them.

They gathered again in the town center. Women, younger children and elders watched as the group of sixteen willing men marched out of town. They cheered for their victory, some teary eyed as the thought of them failing invaded their minds. And as the rear men disappeared from sight, many wondered if any would return at all.

Night had fallen and the moon had reached its zenith. The posse of men had left the village three hours ago and they were still searching for the beast. Among them was Jamie, his three male friends, his father and Jack's. They were in the front, following Mr. Hart and his prized two breeding bloodhounds, Mrs. Monty and Sir Thatchel.

As they wondered deeper into the woods, the bloodhounds began to exhibit strange behavior. They had been confident at first, following the bloody trail with gusto and bravery that would have made any hunter proud. But as they ventured deeper and night had fallen, they began to rear back. They were whimper and pause, though they did not appear to have lost the scent because they did not nose the ground when they did stop. It seemed as if they didn't _want _to continue. Mr. Hart swore on their loyalty to the hunt, but the group began to think different when they dogs began to pause for longer periods of time.

Finally, the group broke free from the trees and found themselves in a large meadow. Not a single one knew this new location and they were all on guard as they followed the now reluctant hounds across it. Although they all claimed to be strong, independent he-man, they now huddled close together, like frightened children walking home in the dark. They moved as one, bending the wheat and flattening it against the ground.

They were somewhere in the middle, when suddenly Mrs. Monty and Sir Thatchel went berserk. They stopped, both with one paw in the air, before they whimpered and cowered and barked and growled into the night sky. Mr. Hart tried to calm them, but they only got louder, baying and howling into the night sky.

Seeing the animals sudden reaction, made fear grip at the men. The group separated, some running the way they came, some running in random directions in the meadow and some going back and forth between the two. Only Mr. Hart, the Bennett's and Isaac Frost stood still, the dogs obstructing their hearing.

After a few more minutes of this, the dogs began to quiet down and the group of sixteen had dwindled down to four, six including the dogs. There was a sudden calm that draped over the meadow. Somewhere, an owl hooted, once, twice before silence prevailed once more.

Hart suggested that turn back, but then there was movement ahead of them. The hounds begun to bay again, haunting echoes that sent shivers down Jamie's spine. Soon, a few yards away from them, a tall dark figured emerged from the grass. It towered them, its shadow did at least.

It shuddered than parted, splitting into three dark entities. Mrs. Monty and Sir Thatchel tugged on their leads and Mr. Hart let them go. Still baying, they charged straight for the creatures, skidding to a halt a few feet away before turning tail and racing back to their master. The three shadows shivered, before the two on the sides leaped forward and begun to chase them.

The group watched as these two strange creatures were chasing after the dogs. Poor things didn't even get that far. It might have been a foot, or two but they were soon overtaken and devoured by the moving shadows. Jamie couldn't stop the scream that left his throat, as he heard the loud snapping of bones breaking, followed by slushing, slurping sounds and pitiful high pitch whines.

The third creature, the biggest of the three, calmly crept closer to them, multiple golden yellow eyes staring them down unblinkingly. It passed the other two, who upon feeling their leaders presence, looked up from their kill, red blood dripping down their faces. They scrambled and followed after it, hanging back in the rear.

Mr. Bennett raised his gun, as did Isaac and Mr. Hart, although the later hesitated after seeing his dogs being ripped to shreds. Jamie, the only one in the small group without a gun, pressed his pitchfork to his chest as they creatures came closer, the two in the back licking their chops with equally dark tongues. The leader stopped a yard away, but the other two came closer, speeding up to a trot, then a gallop. Isaac cocked his gun, his finger squeezing the trigger.

Loud whinnies and screams filled the night air.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my Darlings! Did you miss me? *cowers from yelling followers* Sorry, I've been busy with school and Hope Withered and Renewed was my gift to you guys. I've been editing and tweeking it so it'll updated soon. But for now, please enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Just A Bit Too Far…

Dawn had greeted the villagers with an eerie silence. Those who had stayed behind watched the entrance of the forest warily as the sky became. Children were forced to stay inside, a thing all the young children hated since they were eager to leave their homes to go out and play. Normally the parents would allow it, happy to get them out of their hair long enough to accomplish their chores of the day.

But the night had brought fear and worry. Almost all of the group that had left the village in proud, boastful volumes, had returned, liked beaten and abused dogs that would crawl on their bellies to the boot of its master now more humbled by its stricken pride. They had trickled in, mute as the night and seeking refuge in their homes.

Mrs. Bennett had seen them when they came in. She had gone to a friend's house, taking her young daughter Sophie with her. The emptiness of her home made her paranoid and she sought comfort from a friend. When some of the men had returned, she had been about to go to bed. She had raced to the window, watching with wide brown eyes for the sight of her son and husband.

As the last of the men finally arrived into town though, it became more apparent that they were not among them. She had cried, her sobs awakening Sophie, who too began to cry because her mother was doing so. Mrs. Hinkle came downstairs some time later, finding the two in such hysteria that she did not know what to do.

The two women waited up all night, Sophie nodding off once again between them. When early morning had come, the two women had left Sophie to sleep with the other children before leaving the safety of the house. Some of the other women and a few of the elders and teens soon joined them as well. They all watched the entrance of the forest, seeming entranced by it. Daily chores seemed unimportant now.

Finally, as the sun finally rose, shadows began to move closer to the village. The villagers gasped and pointed, talking in harsh whispers. Mrs. Bennett held in her breath, clutching her friends hand in an almost bruising grip as the shadows came closer and closer.

A voice suddenly called out from the woods, causing Mrs. Bennett and everyone else to gasp in surprise. Soon after, a lone figure with mousy brown hair staggered into the light of day, blinking as if confused.

"Jamie!" Mrs. Bennett screamed, running towards her son. She grabbed hold of his arms, holding him against her chest as she sobbed in relief. "Jamie, oh my darling boy! You're alright." She pushed him back slightly, taking in his haggard face and haunted eyes. He was filthy, and when she looked down at her gown, it was stained with brown and red. Her head snapped up to meet her son's eyes, wide with concern. "Jamie…what happened? What has happened to you?" She gasped, running her hand down a dirty cheek. A thought suddenly occurred to her, a horrible, terrible thought. "Where is your father? Jamie, please tell us. What has happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!"

Everyone turned their collected attention back to the woods, where Isaac Frost stood. Like Jamie, he was also dirty, stained with brown, red and black. He stood rod straight, holding up a large brown sack with a look of triumph in his eyes. He shook it, eyes gleaming.

"We have killed the beast!"

Jack sighed as he tried to rise from the bed. It had been three days since he had left his home. And three days since that…**_thing_** had attacked him. He had no idea what it had been, but he had his suspicions.

True to his word, Aster had let Jack stay with him until he felt better enough to leave. When the taller male wasn't out chopping wood-something Jack found out when he asked what the man's profession was-or some other outdoor activity, he was inside, tending to the white haired males ankle and preparing their meals.

As soon as he had his back resting against the cool stonewall behind the bed, Bunnymund walked into the house. Seeing the young male trying to move off the bed, the woodsman dropped the bundle of wood he had carried into his home and walked over to the bed.

"Easy there, mate. You're still not well enough to move yet." The woodsman said, placing his large hands on thin shoulders.

He gently applies pressure, making Jack sink back down until his back touches the soft downy bed. Jack huffs, a scowl on his face.

"I feel just fine. Besides, it's so boring just lying here." He crossed his arms. "My ankle should be healed up by now." He hated that his voice sounded so whiney but he couldn't help it. He was just so **_bored_** just lying there, stiff as a board.

Bunnymund chuckled and Jack felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine. "I sympathize with ya mate, I really do. But if you put too much strain on it and its not fully healed, it could get worse. You don't want to make it worse, do ya, Snowflake?"

Jack just grumbled, pouting as he glared at his foot like it was a bug he would like to kill. He ignored the sudden warmth in his cheeks at the new nickname. It was boring just laying down in a stranger's bed. Jack, never one to like being idle for such a long time, couldn't help but do the one thing he hasn't done in awhile, which was pranks and trickery.

When had been younger, he had been known for his jokes and tricks. That was when his mother had been still alive; she found them to be charming and whimsical. After her death though, his father had forbidden him from playing any more tricks. At first, Jack had disobeyed, but once he got caught and was punished by an angry Isaac, he didn't dare do another trick.

But now, invalid and bored out of his mind, Jack decided that there couldn't be any harm if he teased the hermit woodsman. After all, it was only a little trick. It also didn't hurt, that the woodsman was not half bad.

Smiling a small, mischievous smirk, the white haired male turned his head to see Bunnymund going off to collect the wood he had left while he went to stop Jack. Jack subconsciously ran a hand through his white hair, and then cleared his throat.

"Bunny," he called in a sweet, soft voice.

Aster froze, the half log dangling in the air. Looking over his shoulder, his green eyes zeroed in on the young man current occupying his bed. They squinted slightly, but otherwise his face remained neutral. The other had begun calling him that after he awoke the second time, hungry and parched.

At first, Bunnymund tried to correct him on it, trying to make him say his full name. He didn't have any friends and didn't need them now. But, as the other just plain refused to call him anything other than Bunny, he had decided to let it go. It wasn't because he thought it was cute that the younger male called him that or anything. No sir.

"Oi?" He asked, bending down to collect the last piece so he could stack them by the fireplace, but kept one eye focused on the occupant in his bed.

Jack bit his lip, an action that made Bunnymund's lips twitch to slightly in disapproval, before he spoke.

"I just want to say, that I'm honored that you're letting me stay in your home until I feel well." Jack said, struggling to get back into a sitting position. "You're way too kind to me. Not many would do so for a stranger, you know."

The woodsman scoff, a smirk on his face. "Yeah? Well, I was taught by my mother that someone is need might return the favor one day." He began to stack the wood beside the fireplace. "And I'm sure, if I ever need ya, that you'll help me out."

Jack watched him placed each log down, taking in the muscular form in front of him.

His mouth felt dry and he wet his lips as he continued to stare at Aster's broad back.

"How about…I help you out right now?" He said in a breathless whisper.

Bunnymund froze and sharply turned around. "What do ya mean by that? Where are ya going with this, Snowflake?"

"I think you know exactly what I meant, Bunny." Jack said, moving slightly so the blanket slid down and reveled his pale white neck.

There was a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the youths flesh, and to Bunnymund's chagrin, it had come from him. His eyes took in the white smooth surface, before he realized what he was doing. He narrowed his wide eyes, forcing himself to gaze at the others face for any sign of trickery or deceit.

That glare sent his way brought shivers down Jack's spine. They weren't bad, but they weren't entirely pleasant either. It was like a combination of the two: hot like fire but with the cold sharp edge of ice. Finally, those eyes turned away from him, releasing him from their cold hot gaze.

"You are not yet well to go anywhere, mate. And you also don't know what ya asking for either-"

"Jack. My name is Jack," he shifted and the blanket slid lower, draping his lap. Now his chest was exposed, his nipples hardening to the cold. "And I **_do _**know what I'm asking for. Or rather, what I am offering to you."

Aster spun around, anger clearing showing on his face. He faltered at the sight of the youths white chest and the two bright pink nubs that pointed out in his direction, but he refused to let it distract him. He stomped over to the bed, stopping when his knees touched the side. He lowered his head, his nose only inches away from the other.

"And what exactly are you offering me, **_Jack_**?" He demanded.

Without thinking, he breathed in Jack's scent, as crisp and clean as first snow and something minty and sweet underneath. The smell sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He tried to keep his control reigned in. Ever since that night he had rescued him, he dreamt of the little brat doing things other than sleeping in his bed. Bunnymund was no fool, he knew a bearer when he saw one.

Many visits to many different towns, he was a stranger that brought news and, for the whores or horny teenagers in the area, excitement and churning curiosity. You were bound to meet a male bearer or two, who was either a whore or young and enamored with the thought of bedding a strong man. Sometimes, that line didn't even exist.

He had ignored them in the past. Lord only knew what they carried-whether it be illness or ill intent-and the woodsmen was not one to gamble his life for a good time. Too many men had done that and a good deal are six feet under.

But this one…he could admit that he was curious and eager to know what kind of offering the other was given him. The woodsman found the bearer to be very appealing; with his abnormal snow white hair and stunning clear blue eyes. In different circumstances, he wouldn't have minded flirting with the boy before finding out how if he was a virgin or not. He would have gladly changed that status for him if he were. And if he wasn't, and he was unattached, well that wouldn't change things.

Sadly, that was not so. Jack was lost, hurt and alone in unfamiliar territory. What if he had a husband or intended back home, waiting for him? Bunnymund didn't want the shame of being a home wrecker. His pride wouldn't allow it.

The other had to be engaged or already married by now. He's beauty would not have delayed any and all inevitable suitors. Aster was imagining if the other was unattached. The boy didn't act like he did but he asked frequently if how far the villages were from their current position. He was probably wondering how far of a walk it was to one of them. Or…maybe he did not wish to return home? Bunnymund could only dream that.

"You must be tired, having to sleep on the floor because of me. And please don't say 'its no trouble at all, mate', because I feel like it is a problem." Aster opened his mouth to reply only to snap it shut at Jack's imitation of his voice. "Like I said, I do know what I'm asking for, or offering since that's the case." He looked down at his hands, suddenly bashful. "What I'm trying to say is…you could sleep in your bed…with me."

Aster sucked air between his teeth, releasing it in a low hiss. He wanted to back away, but found that couldn't. Did the kid just-? Did he even **_know_** what he was saying? What he even **_suggested_**?

He took a shuddering breath, cursing himself inwardly. "Listen Jack-"

"I know what you're going to say."

An eyebrow rose at the statement. Oh, did he know?

"You think it's a bad idea because my ankle still needs times to heal. But I just feel so bad that you have to give up your bed for me. And I don't think us sleeping in the same bed will effect my little 'injury'," Jack made air quotes at injury, rolling his eyes as he did so. "So will you please just say you agree to have a good nights sleep so my guilt won't eat at me. Okay, Bunny?" Jack realized with a sudden clarity, that this wasn't a prank to embarrass the man at all.

He actually **_cared_** about him, his wellbeing anyway. No one really showed him this type of kindness before. Sure his aunt and grandfather loved him and always showed their affections, but to have someone who wasn't obliged by blood to do so...it was a new experience to say the least. A very…pleasant experience.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in, Bunnymund's tensed shoulders relaxed. So the other wasn't propositioning him for sex. The knowledge of this had created mix feelings inside the woodsmen: relief, anger at himself and…disappointment? He shook his head, clearing himself of any impure thoughts.

**(A/N: I hate to do this during the chapter, but we all know somewhere Jack thought those naughty thoughts too. Maybe they were almost right the surface. ^^)**

"Alright, Snowflake. If it'll make you feel better, then I guess I can indulge you this one time." Bunnymund said, smirking when the other's cheeks tinted pink.

Who said that the bearer could be the only one to give out nicknames?

Night had fallen.

Dinner that night had been relatively quiet. It wasn't the kind Jack endured at home when he father would sit and eat with him. The silence that prevailed then were those that were as delicate as an eggs shell, the younger Frost making sure not to do or say anything that could invoke the wraith of his father.

This silence though, was quite different. It was a friendly silence; a calming silence. There was no need for either party to say anything and the white haired youth found it to be enjoyable and not cumbersome or dangerous to approach. It was…nice.

After making room and making sure that his ankle was indeed fine for it, Jack found himself pressed against the stonewall, Bunnymund lying next to him. The candle was extinguished and a quiet 'good night' followed, before the other turned to his side, his back facing Jack.

That had been what felt like hours-could have been by how dark the night had gotten. But sleep eluded the pale youth. As he lay there, his eyes began to wonder over to the other occupant's body. It was blackness at first, but once his eyes adjusted, his could see the other quite clearly, with help of the slithers of moonlight that penetrated the windows.

Aster's back was completely exposed to him, broad with patterns inked onto his body. Jack had never seen tattoos before. He had heard of them, of course, but none of the men in the village had any. He thought the simple yet complex designs on the woodsman's back suited him.

Without thinking, his reached out, his fingers lightly grazing over one of the inked lines. A shudder went through the body under them, but the other didn't turn and demand what he was doing. After waiting a few seconds, Jack continued to explore, his fingers now trailing up to the shoulder blades.

Another shudder, followed by a twitch and a small noise. Jack ran a finger over the bone, closing his eyes as the heat from the other warmed his hands. He wanted to move his hand onto the others shoulder, to have him face him, to wake him up and-and then what? The youth didn't know for sure, but he wanted to see the others face.

Feeling brave, he shifted, gently moving to lie on his side. He placed his hand on the others broad shoulder…but he felt his bravado leave him as he stared at where his hand was placed. How foolish he was, he thought to himself. The other was obviously asleep and would not take kindly to be so rudely awakened.

Aster was a kind man, but even kind men can run out of patience.

So, with a for longed sigh, Jack removed his hand. Maybe this is why he wanted to have the other sleep next to him. To know what it felt like so he could relish in the memory when he left to start his new life. The heart and mind can be devious things, when they work together without the owner knowing. Another sigh passed Jack's lips, this one more sorrowful than longing.

"If only I had met you before." Jack whispered, shifting again so he was no longer gazing at the others back. "If only things had been different. Maybe then…"Jack yawned, closing his eyes as sleep finally came to him.

Unknown to him, the woodsmen had been awake the whole time. When he had felt Jack's fingers hesitantly, almost teasingly trace his tattoos, his heart had soared, longing and desire rushing through his veins. When the other placed his hand on his shoulder, he thought he would shake with his desire. Could it really be? That Jack did truly want this after all?

Hope fluttered in his chest, only to be casted off when the hand relented its hold and retreated. Aster wanted to turn, to see for himself what the others expression was so that he could act accordingly, but the words that slipped out into the night froze him.

_"If only things had been different." _

What did that mean? Was Jack truly married? Engaged? A…a Mother?

All these thoughts swam through his mind, rattling inside until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned onto his side, gazing at the peaceful look on Jack's face as he slept. Reaching out, he ran his hand through soft white hair. He closed his eyes, relishing in the softness of the other hair. In his dream state, Jack nuzzled towards the hand, a sigh escaping his felt his heart squeeze in pain.

_"If only I had met you before."_

"I wish the same thing, mate." Bunnymund murmured, watching as Jack tried to follow his retreating hand in his sleep. "This is starting to get out of hand. The more I think about you feeling better…the more depressed I become, with thoughts of you leaving me." He paused, his eyes roving that pale face, intended to memorize every inch. "And that is unacceptable. I shouldn't feel this way. I-You…ya have to go."

The sleeping youth whimpered, as if he were answering the woodsman's statement with disapproval. And Aster treated it as such, shaking his head stubbornly.

"No, no. You **_have _**to go. Don't worry though; I won't just kick you out without any protection. I'll have it all ready in the morning. For now," he yawned. "I should try to get some sleep."

With the beginnings of a fledgling plan flashing through his mind, Bunnymund closed his eyes and let sleep take him once more.

* * *

**A/B: Well, thats all for now. R&R and I'll see you later. Bye! ^^**


	9. Chapter 10

Questions Answered

R. Bloodwolf waves to the audience. "Hello everyone! Only one more week to go till I can update. I promise I will post the actual chapter nine and it will be good. And as promised, ten questions will be answered by Jack and Bunny." She pauses then turns to Jack and Bunny who were sitting comfortably on the staff couch. "Ready guys?"

"Of course," Jack grinned, dropping his head on the back of the couch.

Bunny huffed. "Lets just get this over with."

"Okay!" Raven logs into her email. "So the first question is from…a guest. They ask, if Jack…is a prostitute? And if so, does he consider himself happy with it or not."

There was a long pause as the three let the question sink into their heads. Bunny coughed, scratching his chest fur.

"Now that is awkward." He murmured.

Jack blinked. "A…prostitute? Oh-oh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, **_NO_**!" He waved his hands fervently as he shook his head. "I am not a prostitute! I assure you, person who reviewed as a guest. I'm not in the movie and I'm not in this story. And-"

"You see, mysterious review," Raven interrupted. "In the story so far, Jack is a male-carrier, meaning he has both male and female reproductive organs; a hermaphrodite, in a way. Because of this, he is treated as women are treated in certain aspects, which include cooking and cleaning in the home, waiting for a suitor to begin courtship and not participating in any hunting or certain law making decisions. Since he has to wait for a suitor, he is still a virgin and is kept so by his father, grandfather and aunt. Although, he doesn't try to lose it anyway."

"Who would in **_that_** town?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"And all suitors must be approved by the head of the family before courtship begins. Sadly, his father in promptly made himself the head and agreed to a marriage without the months of courtship. So to put it plainly, no Jack is not a prostitute in this story."

"Could've said that from the start." Bunny muttered.

"All right, next question is from .Sebastian or aka Once A Villainous Girlfriend Always A Vixen Who Hacks Her Boyfriends Account."

"That's a real mouthful." Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"It reads 'Aster do you ever wonder if you knew Jack in a past life?"

Aster's face scrunched up in concentration. "Now that I think about it, we might've met before…"

Jack turns to Bunny. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean," Bunny shrugs, "You kind of remind me of this one bloke. He liked to pull pranks too. Tried to steal his cousins eggs every Easter."

"I don't think that's what they meant, Bunny." Raven shook her head. "I think they mean, before all this guardian business. When you were just a regular Pooka."

"Oh? Then not really no."

Jack huffed as he crossed his arms. "When you look at me, is that all you see? A prankster?"

"If the shoe fits."

"No fighting you two. We still have questions to answer. Okay, the next is from CelticGirl17. She's a frequent reader here."

"Well Shelia. Don't make us wait."

"She asks, say for a day, that you two switched bodies. How well would you take it? I'm kinda curious how you guys would handle that myself."

"Being in Frostbites body? I'm kinda in there all the time, if you know what I mean." Bunny grinned smugly as he raked his eyes over Jacks form.

"Well I wouldn't mind being in **_yours_**. At least once." Jack pouted.

Raven spit takes. "*cough cough* No perverted stuff with the questions! There's always time for that later."

"Sorry." The two bowed their heads.

"Well, that vaguely answered CandiLand95's question. Bunny pitches, Jack receives love."

"He's huge! You think I wouldn't be happy to 'receive his carrot'? Please!" Jack smiled as he batted his eyelashes at the pooka. "Although if we could switch roles-"

"Nope." Bunny wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "One of us is Alpha and the other is Omega. And trust me, I'm the Alpha Snowflake."

Jack went to argue but Raven happily interrupted. "Next question!" She scrolled down another email. "Lets see…naruxhinacrazy and another guest asks about your kids. Guest asks if you guys are planning to have kids. Naruxhina asks what children? Name, gender, appearance. Basically the works."

Bunny's eyes narrowed. "I thought I said no question about my kids!"

"You really think fans-**_girl fans_** at that-would not ask about your kids?" Raven asked him, eyebrows rose up to the hairline. Bunny opened his mouth to argue, but closed it before crossing his arms and slumping in defeat. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'll answer it than, since Bunny Fo-Fo won't," Jack said. "Guest, we do have kids in other stories. In LBRH, we don't but who knows. Officially, from the short Mistletoe, we have five with one on the way. Unofficially, we have nine. "

"This is the moment when the reader will have a mild panic attack and need to sink that information in." Raven went back to her computer. "Yes, they have nine children; four girls and six boys. Clarice, Jernai, Gabe, Sander, Blizzard, Snowstorm, Snowflake, Rebecca, Nova and little Danny. They originally had ten, though, Jernai was sadly…taken from this world in 'Hope Withered and Renewed'."

"It was my fault." Jack whispered.

"No. It was never your fault," hugs Jack closer to him. "This is why I didn't want to take about them."

"Lets skip this and go to the next one." Raven suggested. "This is from vampireshinobie who asks what does jack find attractive in Bunny."

"Are you kidding? He's kind, caring. He cares about the Children of the World as if they were his own. He's also brave, strong, smart. I always have a good time when we play or race together. It also doesn't help that he's also buff and sexy as hell."

Bunny chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself, Snowflake." He leant down and nuzzled the snow spirits neck.

"Thunder angel13 asks what's yours and Bunny's best way to spend time together like in your everyday life."

"Well, waking up snuggled close is nice. He's so warm." Jack hummed, hugging himself closer to the pooka. "But my absolute best way to spend the day with him, is when we're playing with our children. Its nice to see him play and not be so serious."

"My favorite has to be painting eggs with Jack and the lil anklebitters. The look of concentration on all their faces is just to cute." Bunny smirked.

Raven laughs. "Another guest asks…Can you make Raven Bloodwolf update faster? Hey!"

"We try, but life gets in the way." Bunny said gruffly.

"That and she's gotten addicted to Monster High yaoi." Jack snickered.

"There are only so few! It drives me crazy! Especially since there are even fewer Jackson/Deuce and no Jackson/Manny dammit!" Raven shakes her fist in the air. "But I do promise to update soon guest. And that seemed to be the last question," she filters through her inbox. "Yep. And since we're down one, I'll take this opportunity to ask what the stars of LBRH would like to see in this unfinished chapter nine. I trust them to not try to spoil anything. Jack? Bunny?"

"Sex. I slept next to a sexy Bunnymund. I deserve sex as a reward." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

Bunny chuckled. "How about some more action? Particularly with me fighting someone?"

"We'll see you two." Raven smiled. "Now, since we're all done here-"

"WAIT!"

Raven, Jack and Bunnymund turned to see North, Tooth, Sandy, Jamie, Pitch and Isaac standing in the doorway. The author tilted her head.

"What's the matter, North?"

"You ask if the stars would like see something in story, da?" North waited until the author nodded in agreement. "Well, are we not stars as well."

Raven blinked. "Well, yes-"

"Then I want more roles in story! Not enough me in it." North boomed, pointing to himself.

"And I would like that too, if that's alright?" Tooth fluttered over Raven's computer. "I mean, it is an honor being Jack's aunt in the story, but maybe I could have a slightly bigger role in it? Maybe a confidant?"

Sandy nodded his head as he rapidly depicted sand pictures over his head. The rapid succession of sand pictures made the author's head spin.

"Oh, forget about you and not being introduced yet, little man," Pitch sneered. "What about me?! I still get Jack in the end, don't I?"

"You're the villain. Since when does the villain get the girl-or this case guy-in a story when they didn't convert the girl-or guy- to evil or they themselves were converted to good in my stories?"

"…" Pitch glared at Raven. "You will still make Jack mine, won't you? Because if you don't-"

"Don't start threatening the Shelia, mate." Bunny growled, standing up as he glared at Black. "Its her choice."

"Not if I have any say." Pitch growled.

"And what about me!? Don't I live?" Isaac yelled.

"Hey!" Jamie frowned. "What about me?

"What about you, boy?" Isaac snapped.

"Don't yell at him!" Tooth scolded Isaac.

As everyone continued to fight and argue, Sandy, Raven and Jack sneak out of the room. When they were safely away, Jack let out a breath in relief.

"Didn't think we would escape that." Jack sighed.

Sandy and Raven nodded in agreement.

"And they ruined the question session. Remind me not to do that again until a desperate situation occurs. Well, this is where we leave you guys. Have a good day and from all of us here in LBRH, we hope you continue read and to see you all next time! Jack, get the sleigh!"


	10. The Real Chapter 8

**A/N: Before you start reading the actual chapter, I would like to say thank you all for being so patient and so tolerable with me this past few weeks. School made me lose my inspiration and motivation for the fic, but rest assure this will be done. Chapter Nine has yet to start, but I promise to get it done. **

**That being said, I would like to say hi and give my love to those who have review/fav/followed this story since the beginning and to those who have just started doing so. You guys are awesome. ^^ I haven't gotten the ROG DVD with the eggs. I would like the eggs for my birthday. That or A Princess Luna or Queen Chrysalis plush. **

**Oh. Also before I forget. If you guys didn't read my rant/warning before I took it down, please be on the look out for deangirl27. They are attacking people here on their stories. Saying that they're horrible and always right and calling them trolls and bitches and people who read them. Thankfully, they are only in the Supernatural fandom, but it still isn't right. They are the trolls and they're cowards for using multiple accounts for when people block them, insulting fellow readers and disabling PM's instead of taken the backlash of what they dish out. Them and ladygodess27. If you write in SPN fandom, you might be targeted because of certain aspects in your stories, especially if you favor slash or dean with one of the girls on the show. They don't seem to really read the stories(especially slash), but see that it says slash or m/m in the summary and then reviews saying it sucks and some nonsense. Be aware. I'm not trying to start anything. I just want you guys to be on the look out and if you find them on your story(ies), report them. **

**Thats all. Sorry for that rant. Please enjoy chapter eight.**

Chapter Eight: The Journey Home

Bright morning light rays entered the room, penetrating the glass windows and shinning brightly on the occupants the bed. Aster murmured, a scowl on face as the rays perched themselves merrily on his face. Blinking, he groaned when his pupils were assaulted by the morning rays and shifted to turn away from the light.

'_That's better.'_ He thought, sighing as he nuzzled his nose against something some thing soft and fluffy. Wait…Fluffy?

After a few seconds, his mind snapped awake and he opened his eyes. Looking down, he found himself face to face with short slightly spikey hair that was as white as snow. The person who owned the hair was still asleep, curled next to the older mans larger body with a hand pressed against his chest. Aster gulped.

Jack looked even prettier asleep in his opinion. That peaceful look on his face made it smooth and softer somehow, almost like a child's. His eyes traveled down to settle on the others chest and Aster mentally whipped himself for doing so. But he couldn't help but appreciate the view before him.

The chest was pale and flawless, like marble, the minor cuts he received from that night now all but a memory. It was cold in the hut, not as cold as outside but still a bit nippy, that two pink nubs were hard and pointing out seemingly in his direction.

Bunnymund quickly averted his gaze to prevent himself from doing something stupid. After a few more seconds of quiet contemplation, Aster untangled himself from the other-a seemingly difficult task for the other followed him whenever he leaned away- and removed himself from the bed.

Groaning, he bent backward, waiting for the satisfying crack before straightening himself. It did feel good sleeping in his bed again. The floor had been unrelenting, as all floors tend to be when they're used as sleeping material.

After stretching the rest of his body, Bunnymund realized it was later than he would usually wake up. On a normal day, he would be up before the crack of dawn, preparing himself for the day before heading out into the forest just as the sky was tinted pink. He frowned at the thought.

The woodsman had never overslept before. He was very strict with himself about his schedule.

'_**Maybe the bedmate had something to do with it.'**_ A deep purr resonated from the depths of Aster's mind. '_**And such a lovely one at that. Maybe we should keep him, hmm? I think we should.'**_

'_Rack off you damn nuisance!' _Bunnymund growled, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the voice_. 'We have been over this and my decision is finale.'_

'_**But **_**my **_**decision isn't. How long do you think you can control these urges? You're already beginning to fall apart.' **_The voice chuckled. It seemed to be amused by Aster and he ground his teeth together in irritation. '_**All little one needs to do is just give a little hint; make a little push and-'**_

"I said shut it!" He snarled. "We have had this discussion already. _**You**_ do not tell _**me**_ what I _**can**_ and _**can't**_ control. He will leave, _**today**_ and there isn't a single damn thing you can-"

"Bunny?"

At the sound of someone calling his name, Bunnymund stopped mid rant and turned around to find Jack now awake. The young man was still on his side, but his eyes were open and the fogginess of sleep still clung to them, making the clear blue eyes cloudy. Bunnymund wasted no time rushing over Jack, moving to stop him as he went to move.

"I'm fine, Bunny. See?" He placed his foot on the floor, wiggling his toes for dramatic effect. "Perfectly fine. And my ankle healed up nicely, thanks to you." Jack looked up at Aster, a flush tinting his cheeks.

Aster stared at the pink cheeks, his eyes meeting the others for a moment before he looked away. "It was nothing." He muttered, standing up as he turned away from the bed. "I'm glad you're ankle's alright, Snowflake. So I guess ya'll be heading out now."

Jack frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…Because…" '_**Because you want him to leave. Remember? Although, I'm not complaining if you changed your mind.'**_ The voice purred. "Because ya have family missing ya, yeah? They must be worried sick." Bunny watched in concern as the white haired beauty frowned.

"No. I mean…yeah kind of," Jack sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Its complicated."

"But ya do have someone worried about ya." It was more of a statement than a question. "Listen Jack, you should just go home. Ya got kin looking for ya and I'm sure you're getting tired seeing my old face everyday." Bunny chuckled, rubbing his chin as turned away.

He wasn't that old. A man barely at the end of his twenties. But to Jack, he must appear to be as old as his father.

"…I'm not tired of it."

Bunny felt slightly light headed as he whipped his head back to face the youth. Jack was so close now, only inches away from the others touch. Bunnymund looked into bright blue eyes, surprised to see that they held such raw yet tender emotion. It made it hard for him to speak; those eyes were as captivating as the full moon on a clear night.

"W-what?" He croaked, his mouth suddenly dry as the youth took a step forward and closed the distance between them.

"I said, that I'm not tired of your face," Jack whispered, reaching out to gently caressing the older mans cheek. "I don't think I ever will."

Bunnymund's eyes fluttered as Jack's hand ran down his cheek to his neck to finally rest on his chest. When he opened them again, all he was Jack's gentle face, the love and hope in his eyes. Without thinking, he reached out and embraced Jack, pressing their lips together.

It was sweet as first, as all first kisses are. Jack sighed as the older male gently coaxed his mouth to open. The others tongue was an expert, slow, gentle and teasing when needed. And Jack enjoyed it, recuperating it with his youth and eagerness. They both took the time to savor the others flavor, the feel of their tongues glide against one other.

Sweet kisses soon gave way to darker intensions. The longer the kissed, the deeper it got; the harder they pressed against each other; the rougher their movements gotten. Bunnymund placed his hands on Jack's waist, gripping firmly as the other moaned and withered slightly against him.

When they pulled apart to breath again, the woodcutter took that opportunity to lead Jack back to the bed. He placed him down gently, draping his body over the others as he littered kisses all over his neck.

Jack mewed, arching up to the woodsmen's mouth as he sucked on a column of flesh above his collarbone. He felt himself become wet and pressed his legs together to prevent rutting against the Bunnymund. It was like his dream. No, it was better than his dream, because this was the real world.

Bunnymund was thinking along the same lines. Jack tasted as lovely as he look. Sweet yet pure, like vanilla and berries, with hints of mint and something else that was uniquely Jack. He moved his hips slightly and groaned when he felt the youngers erection brush against his. This made him wonder if Jack was also wet and couldn't suppress the deep moan that passed through his lips.

How he wanted to just take Jack now. They fit so perfectly together like two halves from the same whole. And the other was responding to him so beautifully. It left no doubt in his mind that Jack wanted this as well.

'_**Did I not say he would?'**_ The voice purred. Bunnymund paused in his ministrations as the voice chuckled and the sound resonated through his head. '_**Our little bedmate is quite feisty. And so submissive; its almost like he knows his place,' **_there was a deep rumbling growl after that statement. '_**Yeeeessss. He's perfect. I cannot wait to have a turn with him.'**_

Bunnymund pulled away form Jack, eye wide with horror. He scrambled off this bed, careful to not make eye contact to the white haired beauty. Jack went to reach out for him, but he moved farther away from the bed.

"Get you're things ready." Bunnymund fixed his shirt as he walked to the door. "I'll have someone to transport you back to your town in half an hour."

"But Bunny-" Jack called out but the older male didn't stop and was soon out the door. Huffing, Jack collapsed on the bed, tears stinging the edge of his eyes.

"What did I do wrong?"

A half an hour passed and Jack was waiting outside of the cottage. He found it unbearable to be inside it, after what almost had happened. Was he that horrid that the other got off him as if he were diseased? Bunnymund didn't seem to mind it at all in the beginning. What had changed all that in such a short amount of time?

"Jack?"

The youth was pulled out of his thoughts as Bunnymund came into view, riding a horse bareback. It was anything unlike Jack had ever seen. His small town used mules and donkeys, either sold to them by traveling merchants are bred within the town by other mules and donkeys. No one actually had a full-bred horse, except for those out of towners. There were herds of them in the forest, but they were hostile and prone to kick and trample humans if they try to separate the herd.

And this horse was big, bigger than any of the mules Jack had encountered. Its chest was as broad as a tree trunk, fur as dark as night with a white patch that went from nose to its eyes. Its hair was brilliant silver, and its eyes were a deep chocolate. Its size intimidated the youth, and he backed away as Bunnymund trotted up to him.

"Like him? This is my good friend, Nero," he patted the thick neck. "Nero, this is Jack. You'll be giving him a ride back home."

Nero snorted, shaking his mighty head before leaning in to sniff Jack. Jack leaned away, but when the animal didn't try to bite him, he raised his hand and placed it on Nero's snout.

"I didn't know you had a horse." Jack whispered, smiling gently when Nero butted against his hand.

"He's not mine. He's a friend _**of**_ mine. Born and bred wild. Just so happens to fancy me is all," Bunnymund dismounted Nero, running his hand through his mane. "He'll take ya home. He may not like people a whole lot but I don't think he'll buck you off him. Come on then."

Bunnymund assisted Jack up on Nero, chuckling as the other sat straight rod on the horse. "Now, you only have to guide him left or right. Nero will handle the rest. Once you're at the edge of your town, get off him and walk the rest of the way. He's still wild after all."

Jack nodded his head. He didn't want to speak, cause if he did he would ask the other all sorts of embarrassing questions and his pride could only handle so much in a day. Wither or not Bunnymund took his silence as an offense, the man didn't show it. Instead, he only nodded to Jack, before slapping Nero's rear. Nero neighed, rearing back slightly before turning and racing off.

Bunnymund watch Nero run off into the forest. Even if Jack got lost, Nero would still get him to a town and leave him there for the citizens to help. There was a slight pain in his chest as his watched the black stallion disappear. He stood there even after Nero was gone, before he went into his home and came out again with his ax.

He sighed, gazing up at the sky.

'_Time to go back to work,' _He thought bitterly.

Riding Nero through the woods had to be the most adrenaline pounding/scary situation of Jack's life. Nero was must taller than any of the mules and donkeys he had ever been around; faster too. He held onto to the silver strands of hair as Nero galloped and jumped through the forest. Every jump left his stomach lurching and he was more than thankful to see that the blurry surroundings were starting to settle and become more familiar to him.

It was few minutes later that Nero finally slowed down enough for Jack to realize that he was close to his aunt's home. Jack guided the trotting stallion to his aunt's small cottage. When they were less than ten feet away, the white haired male urged Nero to a halt. Dismounting with less grace than he would admit, Jack lowered himself to the ground; the basket he had ran away with safely hanging from his arm.

"Thank you." Jack whispered, petting Nero's neck.

Nero whinnied, craning his neck to nibble on Jack's silver hair. Chuckling, he patted the animal's snout before moving away from him. Nero stamped the ground with his hoof, but didn't make a move to follow him. Instead, he watched as Jack walked away from him and towards the hut, before turning away and running back into the woods.

Jack entered the cottage and was greeted by the musical chirping of the birds. He saw Babytooth sitting on top of the chair, and upon spotting him chirped happily as she sped towards him. Jack cupped his hands together and she landed in them, nuzzling her head against his thumb.

"Hey Babytooth. I missed you too." Jack smiled, tears gathering in his eyes.

Since the hut was so small, he would know if his aunt was here or not. And since he wasn't being scolded and hugged at the same time, Aunt Tooth must be out. Judging by the bird's eager and somewhat desperate chirps, she hadn't been around for sometime.

"Where's Aunt Tooth?" He asked, though he knew the birds couldn't answer him.

Jack put Babytooth down at a near-by table before heading out of the hut. Babytooth titled her head as she watched Jack leave, before fluttering after him just as the door was about to close. She perched herself on his shoulder, chirping as Jack walked towards town.


End file.
